


Demonstrations (was: Special Skill)

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Metahumans, Pack Dynamics, Teleportation, Water, primarily Sawlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Lucy is curious how the twin's teleportation works. So she asks about it and the demonstration triggers off an argument and some dirty laundry getting aired out. In the aftermath comes some peace and togetherness and a welcome swim.Takes place on December 29, 2016





	1. Special Skill

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place the day after 'Suited Up' and will run the course of the whole day. Originally inspired by a prompt and a way to work out some details, it (like so much of the 'verse!) grew into a full tale on its own. Enjoy!

"Will you show me?"

There was nothing untoward in Lucy's request. Even the flirtatious tone and smile was typical of the minx. Still, Shan hesitated.

"I'm not feeling the circus monkey vibe today."

It wasn't really a shock as the nerd squad had put the Mutate twins through their paces in trying to figure out how their ability to teleport actually worked. Where she was busily reading close by, Alex had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. Ro was quiet on the subject, having uncharacteristically fallen asleep in public, the heating element in the recliner and Maggie's weight conspiring to knock her out.

"Hey," Lucy said with unexpected gentleness and startled Shan by plunking her small self into the larger woman's lap. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." Draping her arms around Shan's neck, she looked thoughtful as she searched for the words to articulate her thoughts. "What you can do? Poof, gone and off to somewhere else? That's pretty damn cool, even if you're driving Brainy Danvers insane with the not knowing how it works."

Alex made a rude noise, but didn't look up from what she was doing.

"But it has to be exhilarating for you, right? Maybe even fun? Have you ever had a chance to share that with anyone but Ro?"

It was a remarkably astute observation and Shan blinked, completely taken aback. 

"Yeah," she said tentatively and then brightened, growing enthusiastic. "Yeah, it is really exhilarating, you're right! But it's terrifying too."

"I heard you said that when Brainiac over there was grilling you. Sensory deprivation, right?"

"Oh, it's much worse than normal sensory deprivation, trust me. At least then you're aware of your own self, the reality of being a physical self. Your heartbeat, the weight of your body, the blood and bones of you as a corporeal being. There's none of that between point A and B. The author who created the characters we were named after? Anne McCaffery? She called it 'going between' and described it pretty damn accurately."

Lucy nodded along encouragingly, absorbing every word even as she could see in the corner of her eye that Alex was doing the same. At what had become home, away from scientific equipment and laboratory settings, Shan was far more relaxed and chattier. 

"The only thing different about the fictional version of McCaffery's 'going between' is the slight time delay and that it would get longer over distances. Ours is instantaneous so far as we can tell. And her characters could travel through time, which thankfully, we cannot. That's a nightmare I'd rather not even think about, thanks."

The thought coming from Alex was so obvious on her face that she might as well have been broadcasting telepathically. So Lucy took pity and cocked her head curiously at her pal. "And that 'shunting' thing you were going on about?"

"Yeah, neither of us has any idea how it works. The lab didn't exactly like us experimenting with teleporting." Her sarcastic look made Lucy chuckle. "But a couple times there were objects in our way, and the actual Meta ability to teleport somehow yanked us off course just enough to appear in open air. And it's supremely uncomfortable, to say the least. Vertigo, nausea, splitting headache. One time I was bleeding from the nose and ears and half the blood vessels in my eyes were burst."

"And you were coughing blood out of your lungs for twenty minutes," Ro chimed up sleepily, never opening her eyes. "You scared twenty years off my life that afternoon."

"That was a bad one, yes. The worst one in five misfires over the years. But better than ending up in a wall, I suppose," Shan shrugged with seeming carelessness. "And our spatial recognition is flawless; the ability to judge distances and speed and trajectory. We've always figured it's a spinoff of the actual teleportation and comes in damn handy when moving fast."

"And having a tail?" Lucy teased, aware of the appendage coiling over her knee like a curious snake.

Blushing, Shan yanked the wanderer back. "I told you the thing has a mind of its own."

They all chuckled, even a barely-awake Maggie where she was stirring to life. "Hey, sorry to pass out on ya, Ro. You're just really warm."

With the rest of their little pack of four distracted, Lucy held Shan's eyes again. "Look, I trust you. If you've got the mojo in you for two, do it. Yes, you'll probably traumatize me for life, but when has danger ever scared me off?" Huffing dramatically at herself, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes, I've been scared off before, I admit it, but this won't do it. This way, you have someone else who understands the experience."

For a long moment, Shan's gaze was evasive, but she finally nodded and met Lucy's eyes squarely. "Okay, let's do it. You understand as well as you can without actually doing it. Brace yourself."

And the world disappeared into nothingness.


	2. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now that Lucy has experienced the teleportation...

The nothingness was like nothing Lucy had ever imagined. It was the moment between heartbeats, between neurons firing, the perfect stillness before the Big Bang when nothing became something.

And then the weight of reality exploded back over her like a tsunami of sense and sensation. It was a roar of incomprehensible input for what felt too long while her brain rebooted itself into a more familiar shape.

That was her voice crying out like a frightened child, Shan's hysterical reassurances and strong body wrapped around her. Ro's voice, echoed in Kara's alarm, the babble so much gibberish as they all spoke over one another.

"Shut up, all of you!" Alex suddenly roared over them all, silence falling like a hammer. With the crackle of knee cartilage, the shadows shifted and Alex made an undignified noise. "God I'm getting out of shape. Shan, shift to the left a bit, there ya go."

With her face in shadow, Lucy barely cracked an eye, pleasantly surprised to not feel a stab of pain. Unlike Shan's death grip, Alex's hand was cool and calm on Lucy's face.

"Shan, ease up a bit before you crack something. And you, impulsive idiot, quit getting your packmates in trouble."

The blasé tone was reassuring and Lucy obeyed the coaxing of Alex's thumb to open her eyes, blinking as the world came back into focus. Humming a calming noise, she moved her hand, pressing lightly at Lucy's carotid artery where her pulse was slowing.

"Wow." Lucy breathed out soft and wondrous before she burst into a storm of giggles took them all aback while also reassuring them. Alex just shook her head in wry amusement. 

"As if you didn't know it, you're a pain in the ass, Lane. Okay, everyone up! Kara, send up Supergirl, won't you? This idiot is going to the med bay to be checked over. I'll join you there shortly."

Kara trotted away while Shan made an alarmed, objecting noise like a scared dog. Alex merely raised that hand and her voice was implacable.

"Med bay and no arguments. I'm going to check for any micro damage. You can join me for old-fashioned vehicular transportation or use your own, but stay out from underfoot of the medical staff."

The shadowy flutter of cape heralded Supergirl's arrival and Lucy wearily patted Shan's cheek. "I'm good Fuzzy, you'll see. Come sit with me and hover until we're all reassured."

Being whisked away by Kara's superpowers felt almost mundane in comparison to the shock of teleportation.

"That was cool," Lucy giggled and could easily picture Kara's exasperated look above her head.

"You scared us all half to death, Lucy."

"It was supposed to reassure Shan by not being under the microscope or wired up like a heart attack patient."

"Still…"

But Kara was clearly torn, fully understanding both sides of what had just happened. The rush of wind and the background hum of National City became the buzz of the DEO, Kara flying past it all to deposit Lucy onto a soft surface amidst the hum of medical machinery. 

When there was a rustle of soft movement and a recognizable weight on her belly, Lucy didn't even open her eyes, just reached down to card her fingers through Shan's rabbit-fine hair. "That was very cool, Fuzzy."

A sound half whine and half chuckled rumbled against her midriff, followed by a huff of annoyance over her wrist. Lucy pinched her ear in retaliation, giggling at the growl she earned.

"You warned me it was going to be terrifying and I survived. Next time won't be such a shock."

"Next time," Shan scoffed and Lucy finally opened her eyes to smile at her pal.

"Yes, you. Next time. I want to know the way this works and be able to let you get involved in helping protect your new home and loved ones, Shan. Hey Ro, pull up a chair and keep me company while Alex plays doctor."

Sure enough, the larger twin had arrived with Alex in tow.

"I teleported right out from under Maggie," Ro grumbled and made herself comfortable out of the way. "She's rightfully going to beat the both of you with a crutch."

Shan and Lucy shared a guilty look, because she was right.


	3. More and More Like a Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words soothe some of the hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I made a few small edits to chapters 1&2, as well as dating this story as 12-29-16, the day after 'Suited Up' and Lucy's return from the desert base.
> 
> Oh, and Panyan? I haven't forgotten your request for swimsuits! -chuckle- I'm merely taking my sweet time getting there. As per usual! ;D

By early evening Alex was reasonably reassured that nothing untoward had transpired to Lucy's physical self. And Lucy's mental self was sick and tired at being quizzed about the experience.

"Halleluiah!" she crowed when Alex relented. "Free at last!"

"Don't celebrate too much, POW. You get to go face the music now."

Mid dance move, Lucy froze and her elation vaporized. Only reflex let her grab the keys Alex tossed to her.

"And you're driving."

\----

Hearing the twins talk about their unusual Metahuman talent and being half asleep to watch Shan vanish with Lucy had been something wildly different. Like a Hollywood special effect and with a thump of air rushing in to fill the space their bodies had occupied, they'd just… gone.

Her own blast of startled alarm hadn't helped Ro any, the warm body that had been her mattress poofing away a moment later. There was no time to so much as yelp as she fell to the recliner, bashing her nose and rattling her damaged knee and calf painfully.

Thankfully, Alex has been cognizant enough to call and reassure her that everyone was fine. But god how Maggie hated being left behind like this. To be anchored down by her own cracked bones and pain, unable to follow those she cared about.

And just to add insult to injury, she was alone in the paired apartments.

The twins came back first, Shan very much looking like a scared dog expecting a hard hand. For all their wild, badass appearances and swagger, the twins really were just abused teenagers in need of a healthy environment.

Shan purred in relief when Maggie just held open her arms and gave hugs instead of harsh words. 

"You scared me," she whispered against the white hair. "I was worried, not angry. Now climb up and sprawl for a few minutes. We could both use the anchor."

Careful with her much greater weight, Shan situated herself over Maggie's right side and slowly relaxed. Ro took a moment to obey the welcoming hand extended to her, squatting next to the recliner and pressing her head to Maggie's temple.

"I know it's only been a week and a half since you two and the kid were sprung from that hellhole, but I want you around for a good long time. I like you two, I really do."

"We like you too," Shan murmured, already half asleep in the safety of this place and people they had tripped into. Ro only purred softly in agreement.

After letting Shan power nap, Maggie shooed the twins off to rumpus off their energy, wishing like hell that she could join them. Inactivity had never been a strong point of hers, always wanting to be in the middle of the excitement, or at least carefully observing. Second-hand intel sucked.

Right on cue, there was a faint rattle of sound from next door, Alex's voice barely carrying over the distance and around the obstacles. Maggie was fairly certain the words were something along the lines of, "only if you're a good girl."

Something Maggie had noticed about Lucy, is that she walked like a dancer. She was light on her feet, almost bouncy. Not like a hyperactive child-- though that description certainly fit often enough-- but like someone ready to snap into action at any second. The coiled energy in her was like a separate thing, a presence reflected in how she moved.

Though Maggie hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the woman move in heels yet, she'd bet they changed that light, powerful walk.

There was something new in that stride, something jittery… jarring.

From around the edge of the wall that separated the old kitchen from the living room, Lucy stepped into Maggie's quiet space. For long moments they just looked at one another, each trapped in their own thoughts. Unsurprisingly, Lucy was damn hard to read, that unruffled expression well-practiced by years and career. 

For her part, Maggie really couldn't decide if she wanted to yell or drag Lucy to bed and screw her silly as best she could with this damn anchor on her leg. The memories of the night before were fresh in her mind, the feel of that wiry, curvaceous body pressed close, of hot kisses and wandering hands. But the sharp tang of fear and anger was even fresher in her mind. Some of that conflict and memory must have shown on her face, because Lucy's face changed, her body almost fidgety. 

"So, yeah, umm… sorry about that. Guess you're sorta mad now," she hemmed and hawed and Maggie surprised herself by the calm of her response.

"I'm not mad. I was scared. And worried."

Full of brittle cheer, Lucy struck a pose, desperate to make light of the situation, trying to ignore the seriousness in that piercing, dark gaze.

"I could reassure you, baby." The rumble of seduction felt so horribly out of place, as ill-fitting as a cold wind.

The change that came over Maggie's reclined body was subtle, almost unnoticeable. It was the first time Lucy had really seen the cop in her, the mental armor worn to ward off trouble.

"Sure, if you want," Maggie said, calm and unruffled as if she were reassuring a vic or testifying in court. "If you just want to be fuck buddies, I can do that, but we'll have to seriously change the vibe I've been getting. I haven't been negotiating-- admittedly silently-- for just a warm body in my bed and a fucking nursemaid."

The thrum of venomous hurt and the way Maggie spat out those final two words made them both flinch.

"Look, I'm sorry already!" Lucy cried out, her mental equilibrium stretched to the breaking point. "God, what do want from me? I've given you every free minute that I have! I…" her frustrated ire evaporated as her own words sunk in. "I… I really have. Maybe it was just curiosity at first, and finding someone who could keep up with my sense of humor. I had to know what had fascinated Danvers the way you did. And the easy physical stuff is a godsend 'cause fuck knows no one's in it for my brains, and--"

Now, Maggie was feeling just as vulnerable, but she also wasn't going to let Lucy beat either of them up over this. Waving for attention, she half-shouted over the tirade, "whoa, whoa, time out, referee! Get your ass over here, Lane."

It was a stalemate, neither of them moving. Maggie gave first, rubbing a hand over her face and forcing calm again.

"Please, Lucy, come here."

Stiffly, Lucy relented, perching on the arm of the recliner with all the ease of a small bird in a room full of cats.

"I'm not after your body, though god knows you are certainly one of the most attractive women I've ever been in the orbit of. "

Lucy's brows beetled in a brew of confusion, fear and irritation. Maggie sighed at herself for truly sucking at this stuff. But there was no getting away from it; with her busted leg, literally.

"Yes, I'm attracted to you, but that's only a tiny part of my fascination. You're smart and quick as hell, and I have never laughed so hard as being around you. And…" now it was time for Maggie to squirm, "and I'm not sure how the hell I would have gotten through the last week and a half without you."

"Alex and Kara wouldn't have left you by yourself," Lucy muttered sullenly.

"No, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have. But it would have been a really awkward obligation and being here at Edna's old place would have sucked. I'd have been chewing at the walls wanting to get the fuck out of here. Your willingness to give me a chance as just Maggie, not the asshole who made Alex cry, is the sole reason anyone gave me any sort of slack. Just like Kara did with Lena. Someone had to vouch."

That left Lucy blinking, completely taken aback. "Is that was you think? They just see the asshole who made Alex cry? Jeezus, even Kara has gotten past that. Though, don't push it."

"Yeah, ten-four that. Having a pissed off Kryptonian after my ass is a masochism I'd rather not indulge in."

They sat in a far more comfortable quiet, Lucy tracing random patterns on the hand Maggie had laid on her thigh.

"The twins too."

The musing comment refocused Lucy's attention. "What about them?"

"You were the one that gave them an 'in'. They wouldn't have fallen off the Earth completely, not with Bug getting so attached to Alex and then Lena, but the twins had no tether at first. Just you."

"And you too."

"Sure, but I wasn't mobile and I couldn't offer them much but a chance to prove themselves to just me. You come with a whole tribe and the DEO with the resources to give them the basics of being more than freaks with tails."

"Alex could have done that," Lucy demurred.

"Maybe. But her attention is rightfully on the kid and that damn hand. What could she have offered the grown fuzzies?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Maggie. The twins need you too. So do I. You're down to earth in a way that none of us are."

"Are you warning me that you can be extra as Lena supposedly is?"

"At least most of Lena's dramas are out in the light. Not that it makes any of it easier on her. We're digressing."

"We are, counselor."

Taking a deep, bracing breath, Lucy curled herself up, resting her forehead against Maggie's sternum and almost sobbing in relief when those strong hands stroked over her skull. "I'm sorry for being stupidly impulsive and a bitch. I'm not used to feeling like I have an equal, not an opponent."

Maggie's response was quietly reverent. "I know exactly what you mean."

On soft feet, first a tentative Shan, followed up by a prodding Ro, joined the couple where they had come from the weird entrance between the two apartments. Even as Shan opened her mouth to speak, they both jumped a little at Lena's cheerful voice behind them. 

"So, I did a little research and have the Endless Pool set at ninety-two degrees, which is the low end of therapeutic, so you shouldn't sweat too much in that cast, Maggie. That pool boot did come in yesterday, right? I…"

Finally noting that Lucy was just sitting up from the interrupted cuddle and the twins hadn't moved for the subtle tension in the air, Lena paused and looked between the four of them.

"This is a bad time, isn't it?"

To everyone's surprise, Maggie chuckled warmly. "Actually, I think your timing is pretty perfect. A soak in your fancy pool sounds like just what the doctor ordered."


	4. Nomenclature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Lena's condo complex! But a little reminder that the real world can be ugly takes them all aback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Panyan, I swear your swimsuits are coming!

So, with a minimum of fuss, Lena collected her girls and Ro agreed to stay behind so that Shan could get the lone seat left in the rental van. "Once Shan knows where to be, she can 'port back and we'll join you. Safer that way."

To allay Alex's glowering, Lucy handed Shan the keys and sat quietly in the passenger seat once Maggie was strapped in.

"I feel silly all the way back here! It's been almost two weeks. Can't I ride like a normal grownup?"

Maggie's whining was playful and set Bug to giggling despite her trepidation of a new vehicle and yet another strange place to get used to. Alex grinned and twisted around carefully to reach back and rap her knuckles against the fiberglass. "Nope!"

"Meanie."

At the tail end of the worst traffic hours and with near-dark closing in, they played 'red light, green light' through the concrete canyons of National City's small downtown core.

"It's still amazing to me that such a populous city has just these few skyscrapers," Lena mused as she hugged Tilly where the child leaned into her to try and see where the towering buildings ended against the crystal blue sky.

"What do you mean?"

"In many large cities like this one, there are far more huge buildings like these. Because there is so much land here, the city grew out instead of up."

"More?" Tilly boggled. "But these are so many!"

"Context my dear."

"Where's this fancy place of yours anyway?" Lucy twisted half around in her seat to ask.

"Over by city hall, where the old Department of Water and Power headquarters used to be."

The rolling chuckle behind them hadn't been the reaction anyone was expecting. "I should have figured you'd be living at that fort. Relax, Lena, I mean it in a good way. The security there is tight enough that the local blue line has noted the complex by its lack of wanting attention from us."

As though on cue, Shan swung the van away from the traffic bunching up as one of National City's many freeways grew close and they found themselves in an industrial area. It ran the gamut from slick and modern to so trashed that it was a wonder the structure held together. The streets and sidewalks echoed that, patches of silky smooth asphalt and bone-jarring potholes that made both gimps hiss.

Against the dusky sky, the foursome of towers looked even more fort-like than usual. Twin wings looming fifty feet over the streets were clearly parking garages with heavy plantings trailing over their parapets. From them erupted the glistening towers like great trees of glass and steel, the two closest to the main gate slender compared to their beefier siblings. The open gap between the two wings was sealed up with a fifteen foot tall wall with single entrance where the van queued up with another couple of cars.

"You live in those?" Tilly marveled as she twisted herself up athletically to nearly lay in Lena's lap and stare up.

"Technically. But to be honest, I've barely been here since our Alex saved me from my mother."

"She saved you too?"

Reaching out to trace Alex's soft smile, Lena whispered thickly, "she did. In so many ways."

The guard was mildly taken aback by Shan's coloring and her ears, but didn't say a word as Lena snapped open a small billfold to hand up for inspection. "If I could see everyone's identification?" The guard asked and they all passed their documents forward. "Permission to come around the side?"

"Sure," Shan agreed, but was a little tense. As were all three civil servants, no matter their physical condition. The side door slid open with a rattle and the guard looked up from his handheld electronic device. With alert eyes, he took in everyone in the van before quirking a small grin at a nervous and curious Bug.

"Have a good day."

Handing back the various documents, he closed the door and they were waved past a pair of tall metal sculptures and into the lush garden Alex had so admired in her visits before. Even in the coldest parts of what passed for winter in Southern California, the place was lush and alive with color.

"It's so pretty," Bug admired. "Can we go see it?"

"If everything works out with our living here for awhile, we'll make a habit of it," Alex reassured her.

It turned out that the pickup and drop-off area that Alex remembered from that first visit for their sexy weekend away, was right beside a rank of disabled parking spots a smiling concierge waved them into. In fact, they were right inside the tower itself now. In short order the van was squared away and the gang trooped into the lobby.

There was no mistaking the ripple of reaction caused by a pair of living tails, subtle as it was.

"At least dressing warmly for winter covers most of the fur," Shan joked wryly while Bug just clung tighter to Lena, face buried in her neck. The concierge was helpful enough, though they had to stare down the nervous guard like a wall of menace. A little demonstration of the teleporting nearly sent him screaming for the hills. Thankfully a coworker with more sense sent the pup off before the angry pack of LEOs and Metahumans tore him to pieces. 

"I'm sorry about that--"

"I don't care what the excuse is," Lena spoke in a voice as friendly as the Antarctic in winter. "Keep your puppy mascot out of my sight. If he can't adapt to a simple Metahuman or three, he shouldn't be working here. And if he pulls that GOP 'they ain't people' bullshit with me I'll have him fired. Possibly incarcerated."

As though they had planned it, the twins appeared in a rush of air they displaced. Positioned perfectly to fit in the spaces between their friends.

The new uniform merely blinked.

Reassured by the non-reaction, Lena relaxed, the others following suit. "My bodyguards," she said again and the fellow nodded.

"Okay. Let's get the paperwork squared away and you folks can get back to your evening."

With document checks and signatures, the group was authorized to have access to the complex and Lena's home. That last one startled Lucy and Maggie, but Lena airily waved off their questioning looks. "Please. You two are as much family now as the rest of your pack."

The looks the newest pairing traded were pleased and taken aback to say the least.

Past the concierge counter and the elegant seating areas was an elevator shaft. Around the far side were a pair of passenger elevators and they piled into the arriving car.

"You know, I've used you as bodyguards twice now," Lena lightly teased the twins. "I should just give you the job. But maybe we should hold off on the teleporting to save Al's nerves."

Maggie and Mutates snickered while Alex and Lucy both snorted rudely.


	5. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both paused to appreciate the other, smiles a mix of filthy interest and slightly shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I can fulfill Panyan's wish for swimsuits! (see end notes for the original request)
> 
> And as a bonus, I included pictures of Lena's infamous pool, since I remember you were curious way back on TigerCorp's movie date what the damn thing looks like! LOL!

After an upward ride long enough to strain the ears, they came to a foyer of shiny stone tiles and elegant, modern décor. Around the rectangular space was three sets of double doors and Lena headed for the doorway directly across from the elevators. "Just give the scanner a moment to identify you," she instructed and after a moment the door whirred and clicked.

The interior was an echo of the foyer, softened with some modern art on the walls and warm neutral accents. The main room was enormous, a field of that same shiny stone tile leading away from elegant cabinet built-ins that bracketed in the main door and led to a wall of mostly glass that looked over an impressive view of National City.

"Wow," Maggie marveled as they all migrated over to the twin sets of double doors that led onto the balcony. "Bet you get a hell of view of the ocean in clear weather."

"Not as much from here, but the bedroom does. Downtown has its own beauty, and the mountains are spectacular in the sunsets, as you get to catch the tail end of."

There were indeed wisps of color silhouetting National City's impressive mountain ranges and the blocky shapes of the skyscrapers nearby that glittered with jewel-like lights.

"It smells musty in here," Ro commented, scenting at the too-still air. Even the plain ol' Humans could smell it. "And there's something spoiled somewhere."

"I've only been here once in the last month," Lena replied and leaned into Alex to give and receive assurance. "Frankly, I like the Hudson better. With all of you."

Shaking off the sappy moment, Lena straightened up and gestured around the airy space with one hand. 

"So, nickel tour. The dining room I liked better as my little den, the kitchen, there's an actual den over by the entrance, and down this hallway…"

They all took the hint when she strode away and followed.

"Office," Lena said, at the first door on her right and pointed down to the end of the hall. "The master's at the end and there's a fancy laundry room through that open space on the left. But you're here for this."

Through the door opposite the office came the scent of water and a faint whiff of chlorine under the tang of ozone. The room was large, some twenty feet on each wall, and the hulking mass of the swim spa loomed large.

"Damn, Lee, you weren't kidding about that thing being a pool."

Maggie clearly hadn't even realized she had used Alex's affectionate nickname for Lena, pushing herself over to the thing. There was a flight of five steps flanked by a pair of steps that were more like benches. Grasping the railing, Maggie heaved herself to her one good foot steady on the lowest of the bench-steps to peer inside.

"Hey, it's covered."

"Oh, let me get that. Tilly, honey, go ahead and look around. We'll be right here. Maggie, lean back."

Even with the warning, Maggie made a surprised sound as the whole cover hummed to life, folding up neatly at either end of the pool. 

"The controls are here," Lena instructed, tapping at the edge of the pool near the stairs. "They're intuitive and easy enough to use. But I'd stay away from the endless pool function. That will toss you around a bit much, Maggie. Now, if no one has any objections, I'd really like to steal away the trio of fuzzies and get them to my tailor. Are you three up for another strange location? And a bit of harmless poking and prodding. No, Bug, sweetie, not the needle kind of poking. Just getting measurements of your body so that she can make you clothes special just for you."

"Oh, okay. I can do that."

"And we'll bring you dinner later, unless you decide you want to leave. You can do that too. The desk downstairs will get this place locked up. Oh, and there's a bathroom through that far door."

No one had any objections to the plan so Lena happily herded out Alex and the trio of Metahumans for their errand. Grinning, Lucy joined Maggie standing at the side of the pool.

"Looks like it's nearly as tall as you are," Maggie teased lightly and earned a dry look.

"Did you just make a short joke?"

"I've got an inch on you, Lane."

With a little careful maneuvering and the judicious use of the crutches that had been strapped to the back of the chair, Maggie sat herself down on the bench and leaned back against the huge swim-spa.

"If you could grab my bag, I brought some workout shorts and t-shirt I can get into."

"I brought you a suit."

Maggie hadn't been expecting that and she blinked before a sly smile brought out her dimples. "Oh did you?"

Lucy hadn't been expecting the tables turned on her and flustered, swung her own bag around her torso to rifle through it. A handful of yellow fabric with a tangle of dangling strings was held out and Maggie's smile deepened.

"Not that I'm going to have any complaints about the view," Lucy tried for nonchalance and only partially succeeded, "I just thought this would be easy to get in… and out of."

It was a perfect time to swap shy smiles and go their separate ways for a few minutes. With little drama, Maggie stripped, her sweatpants trapped around her ankles, and carefully torqued herself into the brief suit. For a string bikini, it wasn't risqué, but still…

The bathroom door clicked and swung open, revealing Lucy in a surprisingly businesslike swimsuit. Black with colored panels running down her sides, it was something for a swim team or a lifeguard. Still, it did nothing to detract from her physical beauty and the supple strength of her frame. 

Lucy blinked. Oh, she'd done a little wandering over the terrain of Maggie's compact, muscular body, but seeing so much of it was a new experience. And the lady was cut like an Amazon, sleek musculature and womanly curves as enticing as her skin.

Both paused to appreciate the other, smiles a mix of filthy interest and slightly shy.

"That color really works for you," was all Lucy could come up with. "I was hoping it would."

"I like it, thank you. Though I confess I've never worn a string bikini before. It did make betting dressed easy, you were right."

The moment took on a faintly awkward edge before Lucy jumped a little and turned away. "Towels. I forgot. I'll wash these later for Lena."

She didn't expect Maggie's little bark of incredulous laughter. "Come're. Did Danvers mark you?" 

That made Lucy crane her neck, even as she stepped over and Maggie put warm hands on her lower back and hip. A tug at the leg hole of the suit revealed a little more and Maggie's laugh warmed the space again.

"She totally did! You've got little finger bruises on your asscheek!"

"Well, I was naughty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Panyan, Family Holiday, chapter 7: Also, I've got to say I'm looking forward to next chapter - hoping for a pool party and maybe some detailed descriptions of certain ladies in the swimsuits? *waggles eyebrows* ;o)  
> As this story, like the last big one, is all one day, I had no plans for the pool, but now you have me thinking! There's a couple days between this one and 'Suited Up' that I could play with. Now, what sort of suits would they have? Hmmm...


	6. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf howling made the Mutates jump and then happily join in before they all dissolved into hysterics. Alex and Lena just shook their heads at the silliness and smiled adoringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Maggie and Lucy are a riot and even provided me with a bit of seriousness! Who knew? Plus, they get to rile up the Mutates and that's always fun.

"So, boot?" Maggie asked quietly, not really wanting to break the appreciative moment, but not quite sure what to do with it.

"Yeah, of course. Do you know how this thing works?"

"Not a clue."

It turned out to be a weird, rubbery sack, roughly leg shaped, and with a narrow opening. With a little effort, they wrestled it over the cast and used the attached bulb to suck out all the air, vacuuming the rubber skin-tight to Maggie's broken leg.

"You're not uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm good. Though this thing feels really weird and my toes are a little squashed up."

Giving said toes a little rub through the rubber, Lucy jumped up and helped Maggie to her good foot. With one crutch, the sturdy handrail and their combined efforts, the little flight of stairs was managed and she could sit on the edge. With an athleticism Maggie desperately missed, Lucy vaulted over the edge and splashed into the water.

The low, rough sound of pleasure that bubbled out of her upon surfacing gave Maggie too many bedroom thoughts.

"Oh, you're gonna love this, Sawyer. Let me help you lever that leg over and you can slip in. There's some foot ledges right here to help out. Can you believe there's a freakin' treadmill in this thing? I gotta get me one of these, I swear."

The embrace of the tepid water was nice, but even better was that particular sense of near-weightlessness provided by the even pressure of the water. Almost instantly, some of the constant pain faded a little from the lack of uncomfortable pressures never meant for a bipedal body.

Being held loosely while Lucy fiddled at the control panel was even better, both a security and a turn-on. The spa rumbled to life with Lucy's satisfied sound and Maggie gave her a tug to get her attention.

It was the first time Maggie really felt like she was a physical equal, the pressures of her cracked bones not weighing her down. So maybe her slightly aggressive kiss was a reflection of that, but Lucy definitely didn't mind, making an appreciative sound and stroking over Maggie's dark head.

"Does water make you frisky?" she teased and rubbed wet thumbs over the dimples of Maggie's grin.

"Not as much as not hurting so much."

"Good, that will make Lena happy."

"Ugh, don't talk about Lena right now."

"Why, are you jealous?"

It was clear by Lucy's startled expression that she hadn't meant to say that, but Maggie was merely surprised. "You mean about Lena and Alex? No, seriously, I'm good. Oh, I'll probably always have a touch of wistfulness there, but that's it. I'm just happy I got to find being friends with her again."

"Yeah, me too."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, sorry to be weird and insecure--"

Maggie didn't let her finish the thought, pressing her into the side of the warm pool and really kissing her. "Lucy, I can promise you that I have a billion insecurities boiling in my brain. I'm just the worst at putting words to them. I'm really going to try to not be a dick about that, because my track record is miserable, and I'd like to try and do right by you, but I'm going to fuck it up, guaranteed. But I'm gonna try to do right by you."

There was acceptance and sweetness in Lucy's soft smile. "Noted, Detective Deathwish. We'll do our best to do this together."

"Hell yes. Now, there are some jets over there that sound like heaven right now and we both won't be half drowning in this deep-ass thing."

 

\----

With the hum of the security system and the rattle of keys, the door to the condo swung open so that Ro could step in, the others following.

"Hello?" Lena asked curiously of the space, but Ro's sensitive ears had already picked up the sleepy wakefulness of her packmates nearby.

"Hey, your TV must have a timer on it because we sure as hell didn't turn it off," Lucy drowsily answered, followed by Maggie's just as sleepy voice.

"I'm totally stealing this couch when I'm mobile again. Just warning you."

In the cozy room beside the kitchen was the lethargic couple, sprawled out on the overstuffed couch there. Ro moved to help disentangle them as Lena chuckled, "said couch is one of the reasons this is my favorite spot. It's great, right?"

"Do I smell pizza? God, I'm fucking starved!"

Hot boxes of pizza and breadsticks were set out and plates gathered from the slick, modern kitchen next door. Tilly padded back with an armload of water bottles and a wrinkled nose. "Mama Lena, something in your refrigerator smells awful. But Shan found these near the plates."

Alex laughed at Lena's consternation. "I got it, glamorous girl. I'll take care of the stinking fridge before we go to save sensitive noses. Did you guys like the pool?"

"Are you leering, Danvers?"

The flash of shock and the glare that earned set the vodka aunts to cackling. Once everyone had inhaled enough pizza to not be ravenous, conversation resumed with Lucy's sly remark. "We loved the pool. Thank you so damn much, my sister in psychosis! We didn't even defile it."

"Much," Maggie snickered filthily, setting Lucy off as well.

"That's what the ozone cleaner is for," Lena sassed right back. "You filthy animals!"

The wolf howling made the Mutates jump and then happily join in before they all dissolved into hysterics. Alex and Lena just shook their heads at the silliness and smiled adoringly.

"So you were a good girl then?" Alex asked slyly once they quieted and there was a confused moment before Lucy lit up like a toddler on Christmas.

"Do I get my present, daddy?"

Shaking her head, Lena hopped up and shooed at the Mutates. "That's our cue, girls. Let me show the master bedroom."

"But," Tilly tried to protest, but let herself be herded away.

"Nope, we don't want to be here for this, trust me."

"Okay, now I'm curious myself."

Just smiling more deeply at Maggie's comment, Alex gestured to her backpack nearby. "It's in the bag."

Gleefully, Lucy dove at the pack, easily spotting the slightly battered gift bag tucked inside. Pulling the thing out, she blinked at it for a moment before dissolving into gales of merriment, crumpling to the floor. Gasping for air, she pulled out the packets of obscene candies and various tacky goodies until she was incapable of doing much more than just trying to breathe.

Somehow, she managed to wheeze out, "hearteyes! It's perfect for me! And full of kinky candy! You're the best little sister ever!"

Forever exasperated with never being able to get the upper hand with her pal, Alex protested, "I'm not…" but gave up with a sigh and her smile returned. Too curious to wait for Lucy to get a grip, Maggie squirmed closer and managed to hook her pinky into the black string of the bag and get a good look at it.

She laughed just as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay loves! I feel that I need to warn that there may be a long delay before the next installment of Pyramid. 'But whyyyyyyy' you ask? I have started a Christmas-related project that is… extensive. but, National Novel Writing Month begins in a week and that should help me push for word count! New Year's Day is begun and I will get back to it ASAP. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
